Collar
by BlackHeartAblaze
Summary: This is a feudal era based fic. Its Sess/kag. The beginning is dark and mature but its gets sunnier. Naraku takes Kagome captive after the final tragic battle, her life is miserable and all she wants is to see her son. Where's her White fluffy Knight?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or any of its affiliated characters. That is until I take over the world and steal in for myself. But until then it's safe with its awesome author.

Summary: This is a feudal era based fanfic, its mature so don't read it if you have virgin eyes, though I'm pretty discrete with the nasty stuff. It's Sessh/Kag, so the whole story is centered on them. This is a romance and though it's dark in the beginning the sun does come out, Enjoy.

"………" – Speech

'………' – Thought

****, italics – Flashback/dreams of any sort.

Chapter 1

A beautiful young girl stares blankly at the mirror as two servants rush around her, brushing her hair in to a perfect black curtain reaching down to her hips, highlighting her deep blue eyes

with charcoal black liner and pale gold eye shadow and placing a simple shade of pink on her lips. To anyone she would have been simply stunning; most girls would have looked in the

mirror and be more than pleased to see her reflected back. Kagome however only ever focused on one thing when she looked in the mirror, the necklace secured permanently on her neck.

It was also beautiful, a deep purple metal choker with gold blossoms etched throughout it, and in the front was a gold loop. Kagome had in fact not peered at her reflection since she

ended up in Naraku's keep. Since the day her world was destroyed and all traces of her innocence and childhood were taken from her. It was the last day she could remember any glimmer

of happiness.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

"_Shippo you have to stay here where it's safe." Kagome told him quietly while hugging him to her chest as he cried. "NOOOOOO, I wanna come, I want to fight, it's my battle too!" he wailed. _

_"Kaede is the only one who can protect you, don't you understand no one can watch out for you when we're in battle, it could get you or one of us killed, I know you've been training and your fox _

_magic is strong, but those demons you've been killing are dust in comparison to Naraku. Please honey I'm begging you, stay here, and be safe, if anything should go wrong I need you to stay here _

_and help Kaede protect the village." Kagome said as she rocked him back and forth as he tears began to slow. Shippo hugged her as tight as he could and whispered in her ear "I love you mommie." _

_Kagome choked on her tears and whispered back "And I love you, my son." Then she put him down. Kagome was now 18 and Shippo now stood level with her chest. Shippo wiped the tears from _

_his face and puffed out his chest feigning a smile. He then walked outside to say goodbye to the rest of the group, Kagome at his heels. Standing outside the hut everyone was getting their things _

_together for battle, Totosai was sharpening Inuyasha's sword. Sango was fixing the few nicks in her boomerang. Miroku was shining his staff. Inuyasha was practicing battle stances and mock _

_fighting with Kirara. Kagome walked over and examined her bow before filling her quiver with arrows. She took a deep cleansing breathe and while smiling and looking and Shippo she asked _

_"Everyone ready?"_

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

_  
_Kagome was pulled off memory lane by a servant tugging her up. She rose and stood glancing around her depressing little chamber. It wasn't meager by any sense of the word, it was

just her prison. The room was decent sized with light blue walls, but no windows, in the center of the room was a very large futon covered in pillows and a ton of blankets made of exotic

furs, all color coordinated in pinks and blues. Next to the bed was a hand craved nightstand the legs designed to look like vines, there was also a matching dresser and vanity table, and in

the corner was a small door that leading to a bathroom. She cringed as one of the servants attached a leash to the golden loop in the front of her necklace. She tugged lightly "Come now

the master awaits, you know what happens when you're late." She scolded. Kagome cringed further remembering the pain from the last time she showed up in his room a moment too

late, after which she was sent back to her old room in the basement, a six foot room in all directions made of all concrete with a small pile in hay and blanket in the corner, and small pot in

the middle for a toilet.

A blindfold was placed over her eyes, which was always done; Naraku told her that way you won't know how to get around if ever you were lucky enough to escape your room. She was

then lead along by the two servants one in the front tugging on her neck now and then for kicks the other followed quietly behind to ensure there was no escape. They were both demons

and all though she was a priestess, in her weakened state she doubted she could take them. On top of that, the necklace which disgustingly doubled as a collar also had another fun use

of suppressing her powers, which had finally fully awakened. 'Had I not been so distracted I could have. . .' Her thoughts trailed off as she thought of the last moments of their last battle.

Suddenly she was being thrust through a door; she landed on her hands and knees and before she could stand someone was by her side. "Ready for me already?" He asked mockingly.

She didn't reply, she almost never spoke unless pain was the alternative. He pulled her on to her feet and plucked off the blindfold. Pulling on the leash he half dragged her to the bed. He

unhooked the leash and pulled her down on the bed. He quickly pounced on her straddling her, making quick work of her intricate kimono. As he began to disrobe she looked up at him for

the first time in a very long time, noticing that he did indeed have a nice body but the disgusting creature housed in it clouded all that out. Naraku had started massaging her breast and

biting on her neck, she quickly forced herself to drift off, a technique she had taken weeks to perfect which now became her most pleasant of times. She would drift off to different places

usually with her friends in the days back before everything went to shit, sometimes of her family probably thinking she's dead in the modern day era.

_Today she was laying in one of the greenest of fields filled with purple in yellow wild flowers releasing the sweetest of scents into the air, and there next to her holding her hand was Inuyasha, they _

_often held hands back then, she loved every second of it, it made her feel so linked to him and loved though he'd never really do it in front of the others unless she was injured or upset, I guess he _

_figured then they wouldn't much notice or care. Gazing up at the clouds she saw one shaped like a sword and pointed it out to Inuyasha, figuring he'd appreciate it, she giggled as he tilted his head _

_like a dog trying to make out the shape she proposed, but ended up giving up "Keh, They are just clouds Kagome, they have no real shapes." He grumbled looking slightly defeated. She laughed at _

_him again. "You really don't have much of an imagination do you, you can't all always just see things for what they are, you should try and also see them for what they could be." She looked over _

_and smiled at him warmly. He leaned in toward her, they're lips just began to touch. . . . . . _

SMACK!, Kagome's cheek stung and throbbed. "Are you listening to be bitch?" Naraku demanded in his low dangerous voice. "Yes master," she ground out the last word with as much

disdain as she could get away with. "Then what did I just ask you?" He pressed "I'm sorry master I was paying to much attention to your touch to hear." She bullshitted in a sweet utterly

non threatening voice, one she'd be forced to use since she'd be given her new chamber. He looked almost satisfied with her answer, but slapped her again anyway, "I was asking you if

you wanted to get a little air today, but I guess not, that's a privilege those who ignore me don't deserve." He stated. Then he quickly, and loudly as usual, finished and cast her aside.

"This going off in your head while I'm gracing you with my presence is not going to work, what do I have to do to remind you that you are mine, you will always be mine until the day I get

sick of you and get rid of you just like the rest of the girls. You remember them?" He said. She shook her head yes fear crossing her face, when she first came her, everything was much

more violent, and she wasn't the only girl keep in the basement, torture and rape were common events, a lot of the women being human could not take it and died during, they were just

left there for a day as a reminder to say in line and behave as much as possible and maybe you won't end up like that. Her priestess powers and her drifting in her head are the only

things that have kept her alive, that and getting out of here it see Shippo. Her son her little baby boy was still out there somewhere. Though Naraku won he was still badly injured, and

lost all of his incarnations, he retreated for a chance to recuperate and has been held up in this abandoned castle ever since. A year and a half she'd been here. At least that's the closest

estimate, it's very hard to keep track of days with no sun. "Now lie back, I'm not through yet." He said and as she did so he strapped her wrists into to cuffs in the corners of the bed.

Kagome was finally back in her room. She had no idea how long she'd been in there but she was sore all over and felt disgusting as usual, having that vile man's hands all over her,

there's nothing she detested more. She went in the washroom and cleaned up to the best of her abilities, wiping out cuts and scratches. Then she went and curled up, drawing her knees

to her chest on the bed, tears forming as they always did after such an unpleasant experience. A small knock came at the door, which wasn't meant for her courtesy, it was a warning to

back away from the door. But instead of the common servants in stumbled a young thin slip of a girl, carrying a tray with a small bowl of rice and some water. She bowed her head and

walked toward Kagome. 'Where have I seen this girl before? She looks so familiar' she thought. Flashes of white and scenes from a couple in counters passed through her mind. "Rin?!"

she shouted.

**Any and all reviews are appreciated, please do so and I shall post the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or any of its affiliated characters. That is until I take over the world and steal in for myself. But until then it's safe with its awesome author.

"………" – Speech

'………' – Thought

****, italics – Flashback/dreams of any sort.

Just adding a little bit of authors notes here, I will try and update my story as much as possible, at least three times a week, however I'm still in high school and I have a job and annoying friends who show up at their leisure so there are no guarantees. I do most of my writing late at night so that when the majority of my chapters will be posted.

Thank you to my one reviewer, CapriaStar your awesome. I'd really like it if a few more of you would do so to, I just need to know that this story is good enough and that people are enjoying it.

Oh and one last note, the flashback in this chapter is an overview of events, not what she's actually saying to her, you'll get it when you read it. So enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Rin?!" Kagome shouted. The girl looked up once her eyes focused on Kagome evident shock and recognition flashed across her face. Rin darted across the room and jumped onto

Kagome tears streaming down her face. "Lady Kagome! Why are you here? They said you were dead." Kagome lifted the smaller girl onto the bed and pulled her tightly against her. "I

kinda wish I was." She said grimly. "Rin, how on earth did you end up here, this place is horrible you don't belong here we have to get you out of here." Kagome said letting the girl go so

she could look at her. "I was captured about a month ago by some slave traders just outside of the western lands, I disobeyed Sesshomaru, he was out checking things on his lands and

he left me behind again, I was so mad I just started walking and before I knew it some man was grabbing me, its all my fault." She started to cry again, Kagome brought her back into

her arms. "Shhh, it's not your fault" she said rocking her. "Sesshomaru will come find you, he always does, he'll be coming for you relax, and I just hope he gets here soon. Wait, you got

captured outside the western lands how did you end up all the way out her, we're so far north?" Kagome asked. "They kept trying to trade me off but no one wanted me they complained

I was too thin, by the time we ended up here it was just me and one other girl, one of the servants came out and told them they needed extra girls, that they had just lost some and

they took the both of us, but I haven't seen the other girl since. I'm scared Kagome, what if Sesshomaru doesn't come, what if Naraku recognizes me, he'll certainly try and use me to get

at lord Sesshomaru, I'm always putting him at risk, I'm such a waste, what am I gonna do?" She cried. "Rin, its gonna be ok, I highly doubt Naraku will see you, he doesn't much leave his

room, I need you to keep a low profile just do whatever they ask as quickly and quietly as possible, and on the off chance that anyone here actually asks you your name, give them a

fake, don't reveal your identity to anyone, promise me that ok?" Rin nodded. "Ok good, your not a waste honey, for Sesshomaru to keep you around and take care of you like he does he

must really care for you, you've done more for him than you realize." Kagome said kindly. They just sat there holding each other for a few minutes. Then Kagome thought of something Rin

had said earlier. "Rin, who told you I was dead?" She asked. "No one, it was just assumed, Kaede sent word to the western lands that Inuyasha had fallen and Sesshomaru came to see,

I begged him to come with and for once he let me. Kagome we couldn't really tell what had happened to you, Shippo said you might have gone home, he didn't sound very convinced

though." She told her. "SHIPPO! You saw Shippo? Is he alright, is he still with Kaede???" Kagome asked. "I'm not sure, last I heard he was." Rin said. "Did they get a proper burial?"

Kagome asked, eyes shinning while looking across the room. "Yes, Sesshomaru saw to it" Rin said. "Sesshomaru? Really he didn't just come for the confirm and leave?" Kagome asked

turning her gaze back on Rin. "No, he actually he helped bury them all. I remember that day we left as soon as Sesshomaru got word."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

_Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken headed towards Kaede's village, Sesshomaru on his cloud and Rin and Jaken were riding Au-un. They landed just outside of Kaede's hut. The old women walked calmly _

_up to Sesshomaru, no a hint of fear in her face or posture. "Thank you for coming, it all happened in the field just outside of Inuyasha's forest. It wasn't supposed to be so close, but I guess _

_Naraku had a heads up on the attack. I'm very sorry for your loss." Kaede said her head bowed. She wiped her eyes. "Whenever you are ready I shall go with you and provide any assistance you _

_need. I would have done it myself already, but there is an awful lot of demons lurking around that area. I wasn't sure I could keep them all at bay and do what is needed at the same time." She _

_looked at Sesshomaru waiting for his response. "I'm ready now; I have a lot of business to attend to back in the west." Sesshomaru said coldly. "Rin you are to stay here with Jaken, and no _

_wondering off." He said quickly. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama" Rin replied. "Rin dear why don't you go on inside with Shippo maybe you can cheer him up a little." She gestured towards the door as she _

_said it. Out from behind the bamboo curtain peeked out a little redhead, his eyes were puffy and his face very pale. Rin skipped right up to him and gave him a hug before disappearing behind the _

_curtain. Jaken followed behind grumbling all the way. Sesshomaru and Kaede set off walking toward the field. It took a good twenty minutes but they finally started to approach the outskirts of the _

_field. Demons were all around it. Sesshomaru made quick work of them and they headed further in to the middle of the field. The amount of demons had doubled, yet not one of them had gotten _

_near the bodies. Sesshomaru glanced around at the scene, dead demons lay all about and then Inuyasha laid dead in the middle trying to shield what looked like a pile of ashes at that point, a bow _

_and arrow lay next to it. To the right of them was the remains of Kagura her body was covered in slices but a large whole in her chest appeared to be her demise, next to her lay Kanna, it looked _

_like she was reaching out to Kagura, and she was nearly in half. Furthest from them all was Miroku and Sango, Miroku's whole arm was swollen, the prayer beads ripped from his arm, he was _

_lying on Sango's legs, his staff discarded a few feet away. Sango was flopped over, arms reaching out to the last body lying in the field, Kohaku, her little brother was face down a few feet away. _

_The scene was absolutely gruesome but outlined the battle pretty well. Sesshomaru looked around once more "Where is the Miko?" he asked. Kaede looked crushed as she looked up into the sky _

_away from it all. "I really don't know, I just pray that she went home." Kaede replied. _

_"So Naraku is not dead." He said more to himself. The two of them then began burying the bodies; Kaede collected the ash from behind Inuyasha into a pot, and then continued helping _

_Sesshomaru. It only took them a few hours they buried the bodies as close to Inuyasha's forest as they could get them. Kaede said a prayer and placed flowers on all the graves then with a _

_solemn face she said she'd give him a little while alone while she went back and got Shippo. "Bring Rin and Jaken with you we must depart once you return." Sesshomaru replied. Kaede nodded _

_and walked off wiping her face. Sesshomaru stood looking at the four graves; they had buried Kanna and Kagura further in the field. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod to Sango, Kohaku and Miroku's _

_graves and came to stand in front of his brothers. He just stared at it for a long time. He then walked up to it. "You were a disgrace." He said and he spat on the grave. He then leaned down and _

_plucked a purple flower from the ground. "But you were my brother and you deserved better." He sat down and placed the flower at the top of his grave, let his hand linger there a moment, then _

_stood, turned on heel and went to go meet up with his ward and retainer and take leave. He intercepted them as them were walking through the field. He glanced briefly at Shippo. "Sorry for your _

_loss." He said to Shippo. Shippo just nodded his head and kept walking, Kaede followed. "Rin we must leave." He stated. "Was Kagome really not there? Do you think she's ok?" Rin asked. "I don't _

_know but we need to leave", he picked Rin up and put her on Au-un's back. A look told Jaken to follow suit and they were up and gone before Kaede and Shippo even made it to the graves._

_***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

"Sesshomaru was very distant for a while after that." Rin said after she had finished telling Kagome about their travels there and the time she had spent in the hut with Shippo, then

meeting up with Sesshomaru and leaving. "His clothes were terribly dirty. That must have been a terrible battle Kagome, I'm so very sorry." She said while looking at Kagome, who was

once again staring off at the other half of the room. "Rin, did they ask you to do anything else after bringing me food?" Kagome asked quickly changing the subject. "No, umm I was just

told to return to my room." Rin replied a little confused. Kagome looked back at Rin took her hand. "Listen to me this is not the type of place where you can really get away with anything,

your young you should be left alone for the most part but to ensure your safety I think you'd better get back to your room. Trust me I don't want you to leave you the first friendly face

I've seen since that day. But we can't risk you getting in trouble, especially not with Sesshomaru on the way, he's a hand full when disgruntled, so hurry on back, and I'll try and see you

tomorrow, ok?" Kagome said. "Ok, I'll go." Rin replied. She leaned forward and gave Kagome another strong hug then hopped off the bed and left the room quickly. Kagome laid back, it

was the first news she'd gotten about the outside world and it was a lot to handle at once, even if she got confirmation her son was safe. She hid herself under her blankets and cried

herself to sleep, cried for her son, for Sango, for Miroku, and Kohaku, even cried for Kanna, Kagura and Kikyo. She shed a few for Sesshomaru. But the largest torrent came when she

thought of Inuyasha, that's the batch she was getting out when he exhausted body forced her to sleep.

**Ok folks so that's chapter 2, Any and all reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or any of its affiliated characters. That is until I take over the world and steal in for myself. But until then it's safe with its awesome author.

"………" – Speech

'………' – Thought

****, italics – Flashback/dreams of any sort.

A/n – So I was looking at my story today on the site and I realized how much it dwarfed the size of my chapters, I mean I will sit here and write 6 plus pages and I post it on the site and it appears completely minuscule. I find this depressing, no one likes short chapters, so in the future I will try and beef up the amount of text in a chapter. This one in particular has a whole extra page :) Which will more than likely be near unnoticeable on the site :( But anyway, Enjoy!

Thank you reviews! : D

-CapriaStar

-Niaka1

- juusan'ya

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru stood over the body of yet another unfortunate and unhelpful human, he was the last of the slave traders he could find in the area, only one had told him he had seen

Rin, but that he had left before she was sold and that they we're headed north, though that small amount of information did not allow him to keep his life. Sesshomaru had been

searching for Rin for weeks, and with each passing day his anger, frustration and worry grew. He could not believe that no one was keeping an eye on her while he was gone from the

castle. 'When I get back I'll have them all fired, if I don't find her. . .' Sesshomaru's thoughts were all abruptly wiped out when a disgusting scent reached his nose. His eyes tightened

and began to bleed red, his back went rigid, his fingers curled into tight fists drawing blood from his palms. He was the picture of utter fury. A deep growl ripped from his chest. He

slammed his foot down on the head of the corpse he'd just made, crushing it completely as he took off running in the direction of the noxious smell. A cloud of wind followed behind him

and the angry howls of a scorned tribe.

Kagome was laying in her room after yet another horrible encounter with Naraku. Her day dream today may have actually been more torture then the repetitive motion the vile half

demon was creating.

****************************************************************************************************************************

_Kagome was with Inuyasha, the night before the battle, she was laying in his arms up in the largest tree overlooking the camp. Miroku and Sango were in a similar position close to the fire,, _

_while Shippo was curled up with Kirara. She and Inuyasha were star gazing. Kagome was talking about the different constellations that she had learned in astronomy as well as a few of the _

_Egyptian ones she'd learned about while working in a research paper. "See Orion there, he used to be Anubis, who had the head of a jackal, he and was one of the gods of death. Anubis _

_protected passed souls and brought them to the after life. See the stars that cross his mid section, they align with the three great pyramids in Egypt." She told him while tracing the shape with _

_her fingers. "How do you know all of this, I just make up my own shapes in the stars, I never thought they were standard ones." Inuyasha asked "It's all recorded in books in my time, what _

_sort of things do you see in the stars?" She replied. He was quite for a moment. "Well if you look over there to the west you can make out one that looks like my father when he was in his true _

_form. My mother used to show me paintings she had of him when I was a child, it was truly a site to see. I wish I could remember more about him." He said while drifting into thought. "I can _

_see what your talking about, the giant dog there. It's rather beautiful. I wish you could see that in my time, light pollution has blocked most of it out. I'm sorry you didn't get to now your father _

_very well Inuyasha, I know how that feels. Its unfair, but I'm sure he's looking down on you, watching to make sure your safe" She said while slowly turning around so she could look at his _

_face. Inuyasha reached out and steadied her. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha once she was facing him, and brought her hands up to rest on either side of his face, she lightly stroked his cheek. _

_They stared at each other for a few moments, Inuyasha's arms tightened around Kagome, bringing her closer to him. They're lips touched, and locked into a passionate kiss. Kagome's arms _

_went around his neck and Inuyasha pulled her flush against his chest. . ._

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

She had then been pulled out of her dream again, but it was almost a relief, that memory was too much to bare. Losing her first love, especially in such a traumatic way had near

destroyed her, in fact she still could not figure out why she was still alive, why did she keep going, what if she never got out of here. Her son defiantly had been the biggest reason

she remained here, she knew after losing his real parents and then his makeshift family and his new mother that he must be hurting bad, and him getting to see her again and she him

would make a lot of things right again. She also never got the chance to say a proper goodbye to her friends. She had to visit their graves and say bye, so both she and they could

make peace.

"Koga, give me a few minutes to try and infiltrate the place myself, it'll be much easier to get around undetected if its just one of us." Sesshomaru ordered. Koga looked like he was

about to protest "I have to get Rin out of there before the chaos starts, you and your tribe can follow me in just give me ten minutes to get in and find her first, you in the mean time

can set up a perimeter around the castle so he doesn't have a chance of escape, there's no way in hell I'm letting that disgusting half breed get through my clutches again." He said as

he began to run down the hill towards the castle. The wolves followed behind but stopped short ad started to spread out around the castle. Sesshomaru slinked up to one of the

doors in the rear of the castle and pried it open.

Rin ran down the hall and into Kagome's room slamming the door behind her. Kagome jumped up from her bed, alarmed at the loud noise, when she saw Rin huffing against the door

she ran over to her. "Rin what's the matter what's going on?" She asked her kneeling in front of her, placing her hands on the girls face so she could position it to see Rin's eyes. "I

was cleaning in the kitchen and I dropped some dishes and they broke all over the place, and one of the chefs slipped on one of the larger shards and fell. He turned and swung on me

but I ducked and darted out of there and he started screaming for one of the guards, and sent him after me, I ran as fast as I could and came here it's the only place I could think to

come I'm so sorry, I think I may of lost him but he might be here any second." Rin cried out of breath. "Its ok, calm down." Kagome said in a comforting voice. A pounding came at the

door, Rin screamed and Kagome covered her mouth. "Go hide under the bed." Kagome whispered in her ear. Rin ran and hid as the door swung open. A very large burly bat demon

stormed into the room, his large pink ears swiveled slightly on either side of his head. "Where's the girl." He demanded slamming the door and walking right up on Kagome. "What

girl?" She replied. The guard stepped even closer to Kagome, towering over her. "I saw her run this way I know she came in here, almost every other door on this floor is locked, and I

already checked the others, now tell me where the brat is!" He shouted down at here "I told you I don't know!" Kagome yelled back. The guard punched Kagome knocking her to the

ground, causing Rin to cry out. The Bat demon smiled. "Ha I knew it; I could hear her I just wasn't sure where she was. Got ya' child." He laughed as he approached the bed. Kagome

dove at him, throwing all her weight and catching him off guard making them both fall to the ground. He grabbed Kagome and threw her near the bed and she slammed her head on

the ground. "STUPID WENCH!" He shouted getting back to his feet. Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her out from under the bed forcing her behind her back she moved towards

the wall hiding Rin behind her

"What the girl did was an accident she's just a child leave her alone!" Kagome shouted at the approaching demon. "Heh heh heh, now I get to give two beating, you both have a

lesson to learn." He croaked a sick smile sliding across his face. He grabbed Kagome's arms and tried to pry her away from Rin when a green whip caught him in the back. He cried out

in pain, digging his claws into Kagome's arms. The bat turned on his attacker, and there standing in the doorway looking angrier than ever was Sesshomaru. "It would be wise of you

to back away from my ward." He spat out. The bat demon started run at him and before he made it half way there, Sesshomaru had ripped through him and he dropped to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin Shouted. Kagome dropped to the ground and leaned against the wall. "Kagome! You're bleeding," Rin knelt down and tried to help Kagome, ripping off a piece

from the base of her tattered dress and wrapping it around one of the wounds on her arms. "Rin get her up the two of you are leaving her now." Kagome was starting to loose

consciousness. "I don't think she can stand Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru sighed and lifted the girl easily into his arms. "Come Rin." She obediently followed behind. They entered

the hall way, finding themselves smack dap in the middle of insanity, there were guards running about trying to get some sort of control of the situation, others just running for their

lives. Wolves were pouncing on servants and guards alike taking out everyone they came across, blood was scattered all over the floor pooling and flowing along the walls and across

the floor. Screams, shouts, and howls were deafeningly loud as they bounced off the walls, doors and furniture spread throughout the large hall. Sesshomaru cringed at the noise. He

looked around for Naraku. His scent was everywhere it was hard to tell the source, on top of that it was drown out by the smell of miasma and the fresh scent of blood. A small brown

wolf yelped in pain and slid across the floor stopping dead and Sesshomaru's feet. The cat demon that had attacked it came at Sesshomaru. He moved Kagome so that she was

cupped in one of his arms and then pulled his sword from his hip, taking the cat out in one furious swipe. "Ginta!" The hyper wolf demon quickly appeared at his side. He nodded

waiting for instruction. "Take Rin, get her as far out of the castle grounds as you can without leaving howls reach, and take Jaken and Au-un with you." Sesshomaru told him. "No

prob." He smiled a big toothy grin. He went to go pick up Rin when Sesshomaru's arm stopped him. "She gets hurt in anyway and I will make sure to it you die a slow painful death."

He threatened. He turned around and looked at Rin. "Go with him and stay out of trouble, ok?" he said in an almost sweet voice. Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg

tightly. "Lord Sesshomaru I'm so very sor-" Sesshomaru cut her off. "I know, now go quickly." "What about. . . Is that Kagome??" Ginta asked eyes widening. "Yes we found her, but

she might be of some help in finding Naraku's room, now please go." Ginta lifted Rin into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ginta took off running. Sesshomaru

lightly shook Kagome. "Miko, where is Naraku's room?" He asked quietly. Kagome opened her eyes a little "I really don't know, whenever I got dragged there I was always

blindfolded." She thought for a moment. "We are right outside my room right?" "Yes" He replied. "Ok I think I can direct you there" She closed her eyes a moment and concentrated

"Go straight and make a left and the end of the hall." Sesshomaru followed her instructions. "There should be a staircase coming up on your right, go up it two flights and then go

straight down the hall." Sesshomaru now stood in a long empty corridor, "Now where." Kagome's eyes shut tighter. "It should be another left and then around the corner" She said.

They were now walking up to a huge set of double doors. Painted and etched into them was an image of what could have been the devil, laughing while crushing demons beneath his

feet, other demons, floated and crawled around the scene, eating and attacking each other and humans alike. The entire painting was all in blacks, grays and reds. Kagome was quite

happy she never had to look at this door before it may have made this a heck of a lot worse. "Stay behind me." Sesshomaru instructed before kicking through the door.

**Chapter three, woot! Any and all reviews are appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or any of its affiliated characters. That is until I take over the world and steal in for myself:). But until then it's safe with its awesome author.

"………" – Speech

'………' – Thought

****, italics – Flashback/dreams of any sort.

a/n- Sorry this one is short and took a little longer to get out than expected but was being mad screwy and it wouldn't let me post due to log in problems so I took the opportunity to lack a bit. But I decided to end this one a little short cause the next chapter will be the start of something new. So enjoy!

Chapter 4

The doors slammed violently into either side of the wall. The room reeked of sweat. blood and miasma, so strongly it almost made Sesshomaru drop to his knees. The room appeared

empty except for the discarded bits of demon strewn throughout it. Sesshomaru tried to pick up Naraku's scent but the deeper he breathed the harder it was to stand and stay focused.

Kagome started to cough in his arms. "Maybe he left." She said between coughs. He lifted his sleeve, tucking it around his hand and used it to lightly cover her mouth and nose.

Sesshomaru stepped further into the room. The walls were riddled with stains and scratches. He peeked around the corner, and saw a small washroom. Straining his eyes to see

through the lessening miasma, he could make out a shadowy shape moving on the floor. At first glance you would have assumed it to be an animal. Deep red eyes flew open and

tightened on Sesshomaru. A tentacle darted out and just narrowly missed them as it slammed into the wall. A laugh broke out from the small wash room. "Can you stand?" he asked

quickly. She nodded and he placed her down and slid her behind him just as she had done with Rin. "Come out of there Naraku, this ends now!" his voice cut through the air like a

dagger. A smile spread across the face of the creature in the bathroom. It rose to its full height putting it almost even with Sesshomaru. Naraku stepped out of the bathroom, His long

hair was loose and wild hanging down covering most of his bare chest. He was dressed in nothing but deep purple pants. He padded on his bare feet across the room towards

Sesshomaru. He stopped about five feet short of him, his dark grin getting even larger. "So my pompous lord, let me get this straight, you break into my castle, damage my property, kill

off my staff, steal one of my slaves and try and take my little whore, and yet you try and make demands. You are in no position to be doing so my dear Sesshomaru." Naraku informed

him grin brimming on his face. A growl broke loose from Sesshomaru's chest, one arm turned and pushed Kagome yet further behind him and stayed shielding her, the other curled into a

claw, he inclined his head and bent his upper body towards Naraku. "Watch your words Naraku, I came to collect my ward, the girl was a bonus, but she's coming with me, and you are

going to the underworld." He ground out. Naraku laughed "I will have things back the way I want in just a matter of minutes." He replied. Another tentacle was shot out at Sesshomaru,

it was slashed before it made it half way to him. Sesshomaru formed his poison whip and began to slash at Naraku, the sizzling sound of poison eating away at the floor and walls

where it stuck filled the room, but Naraku just kept dodging them. Finally one whipped him right across the face. He hollered and the covered his wounded cheek. He sneered at

Sesshomaru, and then lunged. The two fell to the ground and slid across into one of the walls, Naraku quickly jumping and sitting a top Sesshomaru's waist, and pushing one of his

knees down on to his throat. Kagome could do no more than stand there in shook, having no idea what she could do to help. Naraku brought a his claws down deep into Sesshomaru's

arm and twisted, "See you got your arm back, bet you I can fix that for you" Naraku mocked while pushing his razor like nails deeper into the appendage. Sesshomaru cringed and then

landed a punch right on the side of Naraku's head, knocking him off of his straddling position. Sesshomaru's whip stuck Naraku again, this time leaving a deep gash in his side, Naraku

recoiled, and Sesshomaru just kept hitting him over and over. A disturbed laugh burst from Naraku. Kagome couldn't understand it looked like Sesshomaru near had him beaten, that's

when she noticed his face, it had healed, and no matter how many strikes Sesshomaru got in, he kept healing. Naraku stood taking the lashings as if them were nothing, He ran at

Sesshomaru forcing him back into the wall, knocking his head. A patch of his bright white hair started to darken into a deep crimson. Kagome grabbed a discarded piece of bone and ran

at Naraku "YOU BASTARD GET OFF HIM!" she screamed as she plunged it into his back. Naraku threw Sesshomaru to the ground and turned on her. He grabbed her by the neck. "Got a

thing for dog demons don't we? What did I tell you, you little whore you are mine." He reached up and stroked the collar and then her neck down to her chest and grabbed her breast.

Then dropped her down and got on top of her. "Just you wait my darling, I'm going to kill Sesshomaru, just like I did you little Inuyasha and then we'll have a little fun just me and you."

He kissed her forehead and got off her. She jumped right back up and tried to pull him back away from Sesshomaru who was out stunned on the floor. Naraku turned and back handed

her hard into the wall. She slid down it. Naraku began to attack Sesshomaru who was just regaining consciousness as Kagome's vision blurred

**************************************************************************************************************

"Kagome." Inuyasha croaked quietly. She was on the ground his head and torso resting in

her lap she was doubled over him, hugging him rocking down in forth crying hysterically. "Inuyasha, please, you have to get up and be ok, please be ok, I need you, I can't do this on my

own, don't leave me alone here PLEASE!" She said into his ear. Inuyasha's hand reached up and stroked her porcelain face, looking into her eyes he said "Its ok Kagome, I did what I

had to, you can do it Kagome, you have your soul back, you can finish him off." He said soothingly. "No, you can't go. I love you!" she half shouted back at him. "I know, I love you too,

you did more for me than you'll ever understand, you made living worth it. It'll be alright, when this is over you

can be home and be safe and happy, maybe I'll see you again in about five hundred years." he joked.

She hid her face on his shoulder and sobbed more holding on to him as tight as she could.

"Kagome, look at me." She lifted her head to look at him once more. "I really do love you, do me a favor and let me have one more of those beautiful smiles of yours." He lifted her chin

up. She smiled at him the best she could. He grinned back. "Tell my brother I-" He suddenly snarled his eyes widening "Naraku! STAY THE FUCK AWAY-" Naraku shot a tentacle straight

through his chest into his heart, his eyes blanked and closed, blood flowing through his lips pooling around his face. Kagome sat there in absolute shock. "Inuyasha?" she said

tentatively, she reached down a touched the blood coming from his mouth, and lifted it to, starring at her red stained hand she was so far gone in shock and anguish that she did not

register what it was and instead of regarding it with angry and grief she looked upon it with curiosity. She watched as the blood formed almsot a halo around his head turning his solied

white hair one solid color.

That's when she felt something tight and cold clamp around her neck and it all went black.

***************************************************************************************************************

Tears fell freely from her face, Kagome stood up, filled to the brim with hatred. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH, YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed with venom, causing Naraku to stop his

advances on Sesshomaru and look at her. Kagome's body shook violently, a pink glowing emanating off the edges of her frame. Kagome's expression was vulgarly aggressive for her,

her eyes almost lost in the glare she was giving Naraku. Kagome could feel all her power threatening to burst from her, it was the first time she had felt it since that battle and it flared,

stronger than ever, she believed her simply touching Naraku would cause him to crumble into ash. Kagome tried to rise her power up even more but could then feel a crushing force

clamping down on her wind pipe forcing her to her knees, she focused and fought against it with all the will she had in her while gulping in as much air as she could, drawing on all the

energy and power she could muster. Suddenly her collar snapped loudly

flying across the room and she screamed and the room quickly filled with a blindingly bright pale pink light. Naraku screamed in pain. Then everything went silent. Sesshomaru opened his

eyes and thought briefly that he was dead too, for he could no longer feel any pain. Glancing at his arm he saw no mark from the deep wound Naraku inflicted. Sesshomaru glanced

around the room, a few feet infront of him were char marks on teh floor right where Naraku had stood, and several feet behind that was Kagome, panting and supporting her self on

shaky arms. Sesshomaru stood and tentatively walked up to her still shimmering form. He kneeled down in

front of her. He noticed the collar on the ground next to her, the entire front and been blown off of it and he could see out of the corner of his eye it lodged in the wall next to them.

"Kagome?" "He killed Inuyasha," She said looking up at him. "I couldn't let him kill you too." Tears dropped from her eyes again. "I'm really tired." She said laying down and touching her

cheek to the cold ground. Her eyes started to droop. Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms, and began to walk out of the castle. Kagome felt her exhaustion taking its toll and one final

thought slipped into her head "Sesshomaru, could you please take me to see my son?" was the last thing she muttered before passing out. Sesshomaru meet up with his troops on the

west side of the castle "The half breed vermin has perished" He said taking Au-un's reins sleeping Rin laying on his back, clammering toad running behind it and left.

**Chapter four, ha-zah! Any and all reviews are appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or any of its affiliated characters. That is until I take over the world and steal in for myself. But until then it's safe with its awesome author.

"………" – Speech

'………' – Thought

****, italics – Flashback/dreams of any sort.

a/n: Sorrrrrry! I know it took forever but I was busy and lost the drive a little and didn't want to just type any old thing up and slap it on the page. So I took some time and pounded out my longest yet of chapters which will hopefully appease you, and I'll get the next up asap, just give you a few days to review? Huh maybe? Thank you to my current reviewers, and enjoy!

The sun raises mid level in the sky shining through the windows of a large beautiful room, filled with hand carved furniture a huge futon and a small sleeping girl, the sun sends in its light

jostling the girl awake with the pinkish hue it fills her eyes with. She blinks and sits up trying to think of where she is. The knowledge of having know idea where you idea quickly switches

from confusion to fear as she glances around the room at the thick hardwood floors to the beautiful paintings depicting large dog demons in true form standing in the foreground with

gorgeous backdrops of sunrises and mountains. Kagome looks down at the deep red plush sheets of an at least a king size bed. Sitting on the nightstand next to her are medicinal herbs

and bandages, a basin of water and some towels, and behind that on a tray sits a plate or fruit and some water. Kagome began to worry that Naraku had moved them else where. Then

started to dread one of his little slaves traipsing in here to drag her off to his chamber when the door swung open, she jumped and tried to hide beneath the covers. "What are you

hiding from?" asked a very sweet young female voice. Kagome emerged from her blanket cocoon to find a very pretty young cat demon standing in her room, she had long deep orange

hair and bright green eyes with stripes on her face and arms that matched. She approached Kagome slowly a sweet smile on her face, "I see you didn't touch your breakfast, I left it

there just in case you woke up." She said calmly. "I um just woke up. . . . Where am I?" Kagome asked tentatively. The cat demon smiled brighter "You're at lord Sesshomaru's castle silly,

you've been asleep for about three days you must be starving." She said handing her a tray of food, chicken and rice. "How are you feeling?" Asked the servant "I'm feeling sore and

drained, thank you for asking though, umm I'm sorry what's your name?" Kagome replied. "Oh geez I'm sorry hi, I'm Sooki. I'm kinda surprised to see this room empty, lord Sesshomaru,

lady Rin and Shippo-san have been in here near constantly." "SHIPPO? Shippo was here?" She half demanded. "Yes of course my lady he lives here." She said. Then Shippo came walking

into the room, his head bowed looking depressed. The second she laid eyes on him it brought back a flush of memories of everything before she was taken right up to the last time she

saw him and all their friends. "Shippo!" She shouted. He looked up and made eye contact and bolted across the room into his mothers arms. She grabbed his greedily wrapping her arms

around him tight as can be, taking in his scent and his warmth, crying the whole time. Shippo began to cry in her arms to, and Sooki quietly nodded and left the room. "I thought you were

dead I was so scarred oh mom where have you been are you ok, I'm so sorry I didn't come save you but we couldn't find you anywhere and I couldn't and it is all my fault I'm sorry"

Shippo cried. "Shh its ok, none of this is your fault, I'll be ok, relax," She cooed at him. A small meow was heard in the corner of the room and Kagome glanced up to see Kirlala crawling

across the bed towards her, "Kirlala? You're alive?" She asked the cat with the sober look on its face Kirlala just meowed once more and dove in between Kagome and Shippo, and curled

up purring. The three just laid there for hours, Kagome rocking them back and forth humming a light tune. When evening fell, Rin came twirling into the room smiling, when she looked at

the three curled up in the bed it faltered. Shippo and Kirlala had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms and she just sat there looking down at them, the occasional tear slipping down her face.

Even though Kagome looked sad Rin still wished she could have a mother like that. Kagome looked up at Rin and smiled. "Hello Rin." She greeted her kindly. Rin smiled back composing

herself. Kagome shifted Shippo further to her left side, and Kirlala readjusted into his arms. "Why don't you come lay with us a while Rin?" Kagome asked. Rin's only reply was a huge

smile as she ran over and climbed into the bed. Kagome closed her right arm around her forming a circle around the two children and the fire cat. She sighed lightly. "Are you ok Kagome?"

Rin whispered. "Yes Hun I'm fine, nothing has made me happier then having the three of you in my arms." She whispered back. Kagome stroked Rin's cheek. "How bout you, are you

alright, you went through a lot." She asked quietly. "Yes, I'm ok, it was really scary, but now I'm back with lord Sesshomaru and my brother so it's alright." She grinned brightly. "Your

brother?" Kagome inquired "Yeah Shippo." She blushed "he's been living here so long that we kinda just decided we were sibling, he's here for me like a brother." Kagome smiled "I

guess you two would be, have you been taking care of my Shippo for me?" she asked "Yes! Oops sorry didn't mean to be loud." She said covering her mouth. "How long has he been

living here?" Kagome asked. "Umm I think 10 moon cycles?" Rin said when creasing her brow trying to figure out if she were correct. "Ten months? Why didn't he stay with Kaede in the

village?" Rin bowed her head. "Kagome I'm so sorry, but Kaede passed not long after you disappeared. Me and Sesshomaru had made regular trips through that area because she was

sick and needed extra help. When she passed Shippo was left alone and since me and him had been such good friends lord Sesshomaru let Shippo come." Rin finished. "Kaede is gone

too?" Kagome said mostly to herself. "I'm sorry Kagome." Said a young male voice. Kagome looked down at Shippo to see him frowning, one eye peeked open looking up at her. She

frowned, blinking back a fresh set of tears. A knock came at the door, Kagome tensed. Sooki came walking into the room. "Hello dears, lord Sesshomaru requests that you get dressed

and come down to dinner." She said politely. "Ok" the kids responded. The servant smiled and left once more. The kids got up. Shippo left after giving Kagome one last big hug, fire cat in

tow. Rin tugged on Kagome's hand, "Come on Kagome, we have to get ready for diner" Kagome stood up and looked down at her simple white inner Kimono. "How can I when this is all I

have?" Kagome asked. Rin looked up at her like she was crazy and tugged her to the light brown dresser, pulling the bamboo handles open to reveal a ton of clothing options. "Kagome

don't be silly, see you have plenty to wear." Kagome paused in shock, passing her fingers over a violet kimono with silver stars all over it in swirling patterns. "How? Where'd all this come

from?" She inquired. "Lord Sesshomaru had them made when he brought you here." She said smiling. Rin walked up to the closet and tugged out a cerulean blue kimono with simple light

green triangle designs and a green sash. "You should wear this one." Rin said handing in to her. "And hurry up because you should come help me pick what to wear. Kagome walked into

the washroom and tried to change quickly to appease the impatient girl. When she removed her night outfit she was shocked to find very few cuts and bruises, considering the amount of

damage she had taken, almost all of her scars were gone as well. Kagome looked up and into the mirror for the first time in what felt like century. She was shocked to she who looked

back. She had defiantly aged since last she checked. Her face had thinned out and her thin jaw line and cheek bones were more prominent. She looked harder than she remember that

instant shot of innocence nearly lost from her face. She was also a little on the thin side for her liking. But months of malnutrition will do that to you. Then her eyes looked to her neck out

of habit, on it was a thick reddish scar about three inches horizontally across. Kagome brought two fingers to her throat to touch it when a knock came at the door. "Do you need help?"

Rin called through the door. "I'm ok, one minute Rin" Kagome called. She tore her eyes from the mirror and quickly dressed, drawing on her memories of getting dressed up for holidays

and celebrations to assist her with the difficult garment. She pulled her hair back into a bun leaving two thin pieces to hang in front of her face. She stepped out of the washroom and

clasped Rin's hand. "Lead the way." She said to the girl and Rin took her to her room which was two doors away from hers on the other side of the hall. She skipped over to her closet

happily displaying all her kimonos to Kagome. Kagome stepped up to her. "Which do you wanna wear Rin?" Kagome asked. "I don't know, you should pick one." Kagome looked at the

choices, almost all were in bright colors, she grabbed a white one that had different colored flowers all over it. "I like this one." She said showing it to the girl for approval. Rin nodded

enthusiastically. And took the outfit and walked behind the screen to change. She came out and Kagome helped her tie the sash. Rin ran to her vanity and brushed her hair, placing a

flower clip in the right side which kept her hair out of her face. Shippo knocked and then entered, "Geez are you guys ready yet we have to get down stairs." Rin stuck her tongue out at

him and started out of the room. Kagome followed them through the halls down to the dining room taking in all the beauty around her, smooth pale stone flooring and painted walls

covered in all types of paintings, armor and tapestries. They walked down the last set of steps to large brown wooden doors and entered the dinning room. It was huge, grander than a

hall. The table itself could probably seat thirty, there was a buffet table against the far wall, and the ceiling was glass filling the room with moonlight, though sconces and candles were lit.

Rin bounced over to her spot to Sesshomaru's left and Shippo to his right. Kagome walked slowly up the length of the table unsure of where to sit. Sesshomaru focused his golden eyes

on her. He gestured to the seat next to Rin. Kagome sat and servants began rushing in and out brining all types of food to the table. Kagome just placed her napkin in her lap and

paused overwhelmed. Rin and Shippo began eating, though Sesshomaru sat drinking from his glass picking at some meat on his plate. Kagome placed some veggies on her plate eating

slowly almost without appetite despite her long rest. Dinner was quiet but not unpleasant, the children would chat every once in a while, or make faces at each other, but most time was

spent focusing on food. When dinner was finished, Rin whispered a question to Sesshomaru and he nodded. Rin ran to her beaming grabbing Kagome's hand. "Sesshomaru said I could

show you the gardens, come on!" She cried. Shippo appeared at her other side and they took her to the gardens. They were breathtaking, and surrounded the three sides of the castle,

a twelve foot wall wrapped around it. There were flowers everywhere, every path lined with purple lilies, cherry blossom trees stood tall and proud, as well as weeping willows and a few

fig and fruit tree. There were small areas of just grass closer to the castle, and benches were spread evenly through out the area. On the rear side of the garden, Kagome spotted a

huge cherry blossom tree, below it a bench, and a small pond. She walked up to it, to see Koi fish and turtles alive and happy swimming about. Water lilies decorated the large ponds

surface. She sat down on the bench watching them a moment. Here she felt comforted, and completely at peace. The kids came and sat down next to her and they stayed there just

enjoying the light breeze and each other's company. They named all the animals in the pond and Rin and Shippo made up stories about them. After a few hours a servant came and

collected them. The kids went to their rooms and Kagome made it back to hers. She changed and lay in the bed when Rin, Shippo and Kirlala, came crawling into her bed. She smiled and

wrapped her arms around them. Rin, Shippo and Kirlala quickly fell asleep and Kagome leaned her head toward Shippo, she breathed in the scent of his hair and it brought back so many

memories. Grief stuck her. She tried to control it but she knew she had to get out of there, Kagome carefully lifted Rin off her, and Shippo had already rolled over. Kagome grabbed a robe

that sat at the foot of her bed and slipped on slippers that sat beneath it. She crept out the door and into the hall, and quickly decided the gardens were where she should go. She

walked out into the night air and made her way along the outside of the castle to the bench she had mentally claimed as her own. She laid down on it looking at the moon reflected on

the ponds surface as she started to cry. Kagome cried for hours, every thought lead to a reminder of someone she had lost. As the sun began to rise she forced herself to stop so she

could be there when the children rose. And for the next three weeks she did the same thing, spending the day helping the kids with their lessons, eating her meals with them and

Sesshomaru, playing with the kids in the gardens, and doing some reading of her own. But every night just after the kids fell asleep she would sneak out and cry then come back in with

enough time to score around three hours of sleep. On the first night of the fourth week she heard snap of a branch a mere five feet from when she rested. Sesshomaru had started to

notice the bags under the miko's eyes and though she played with the children and did her best to act happy you could feel that she wasn't. He'd picked up on her sneaking out of her

room every night and after she left he decided to seek her out. Her scent lead him out to the gardens. He walked around them in the slight gloom of the cloudy night in search of her. He

turned the corner and walked to the end to see Kagome sitting on a bench her face in her hands as she sat crying rocking slightly. He frowned. He approached her stepping on a twig a

few feet away. She shot up, and looked right at him. Her face was very pale and you could clearly see torrents of un wiped tears sliding down her face. The wind kicked up, causing three

things at once, the moon to escape its cloud captives, cherry blossoms to float down from there branches and Kagome's long loose hair to blow in the wind. The moon cast on her made

the tears and her eyes sparkle and showed her flawless pale skin contrasted so strongly by her black hair. 'She's beautiful. . . .for a human' he thought correcting himself. Kagome's

expression changed to a polite curiosity. "What is it lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. "Get up, there's somewhere we need to go." He said.

**Yahoo chapter 5. Any and all reviews are appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or any of its affiliated characters. That is until I take over the world and steal in for myself:). But until then it's safe with its awesome author.

"………" – Speech

'………' – Thought

****, italics – Flashback/dreams of any sort.

A/n: So I realize that Sesshomaru may be a tad ooc. But it'll make more sense when you know the whole story. Thank you to my reviews, but I wish I could get a little more feedback because I am actually trying to write a book and I need critique on my writing, I'd like to know if I such before I poor my soul out onto paper to find it blows. But whatever. Enjoy!

Kagome just stared at him confused as he approached her. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Its none of your concern just get up we are leaving at once." He ordered. "You can't

just come out here and boss me around like that, Lord Sesshomaru, I may owe my life to you but not my dignity can't you just leave me here to grieve?" she shot back. Sesshomaru

tugged

her up by her arm. "This is not up for discussion, you are living in my castle, and all I have asked of you is to take care of the children, though your going through the actions you not

there emotionally and I will not have some void of a girl depressing them. Rin has come to me three times begging me to tell her what's wrong. I will not have you upsetting her she's

been through enough, now come." Sesshomaru said. "Void of a girl depressing them? Right because you're so warm and fuzzy. How dare you attack me. Quit being such an ass!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the tree, "I will not be spoken to like that!" He shouted at her, his eyes flashing red. She strained against him but

failed to free herself. She began to cry again "What do you want from me?! I'm doing the best I can, I lived through hell and I lost everything, I can't even go home to my family I'm

stuck here I have no where to go no life. NOTHING! Those kids are all that I have left that matters, I care for them. I smile, and hug them, sing songs and tell them bedtime stories.

Everything possible to ensure there happiness I even make sure they don't know I leave at night to come here, I give up sleep just to ensure that. Not that I can sleep all it is

nightmares about what the evil bastard has done to me. I lost my first love and best friend, my sister, and practical brother and had to watch them all die, and now that I'm free it

feels pointless, they're all gone they don't even get to know life without the constant search for the jewel. Sango and Miroku never got to get married. They all died for nothing. That

son of a bitch even killed Kohaku in front of Sango as she laid there dying. And I couldn't save one of them, I don't understand why I got to live I wish I had just gotten to die with

them." Kagome said hysterically as Sesshomaru released her and she crumbled to the ground. "You're here for your son, now were going we'll be back in under a day." He said looking

down at her. He sighed and picked her up, and gripping her tight to ignore her protests and wiggling. He formed a cloud beneath his feet and took to the sky. Kagome gave up on

escaping as soon as she got a look at the height they had reached and just buried her face in her hands. They flew for about a half hour before Sesshomaru touched back down on

the ground he put Kagome down. She looked around. They were standing in a field, lit up only by full moon which illuminated the fact that every speck of grass was shielded from view

by the petals of millions of wild flowers;

they were twisted up the few trees that stood closer to the forest and even around each other fighting for the sun. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru an eyebrow raised. "You'll need

a few bunches." He said looking away from her. That's when Kagome realized where he was taking her. She'd finally get to say good bye to her friends. Nervousness made her

stomach do a back flip. She'd been so focused on Shippo and Kirlala being alive and trying to force her self to put the living ahead of the dead that she had forgot to request the

opportunity for a visit. She realized she was probably afraid as well, up until that moment it had never been more real. She could not think of what to say as she slowly wandered

through the field collecting bundles of flowers in her arms. Kagome looked up to the sky, at the bright beautiful moon and all the twinkling stars around it, making her reflect on all the

nights she'd spend looking at those same stars with her friends and family, and though it depressed it, it somehow gave her the strength to go. Kagome wiped her face clean of tears

with her sleeve took a deep breath and sighed. She walked back to where she and Sesshomaru had first landed and found him looking up at the stars just as she had been doing.

"Beautiful aren't they?" she asked in a sweet voice. He turned to look at her, seeing her arms filled with flowers. He gave her a nod and started walking. They walked for about an

hour and as the sun began to rise they reached Inuyasha's forest. On the far end sat all the graves. Kagome felt her heart stop and her throat close as she took the sight in. Mounds

of dirt with their names etched in rocks above them were all that was left of her beloved friends. She felt like she couldn't breath like someone had glued her lungs closed. Her chest

burned as she kneeled down in front of Miroku's grave. She could see him in her head standing proud in his purple and black robes, clutching his staff in his cursed hand, smiling in his

unique way, a mixture of boyish charm, lechery and a bit of sadness. She thought of all the wonderful talks they had had about the world, how he was always the one who was most

interested in her time and what would become of things. Thought of how he was always the first to sense when something had gone wrong when she and Inuyasha fought. "Miroku. .

. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. You were such a good friend, and person its just not fair that you and Sango never got the chance to marry, you would have been so great together,

she loved you so much I cant count the times we had talks about it, and how cute you were and how happy you made her. You weren't supposed to go like that. That bastard

shouldn't have won, he's gone now though. I just pray that you are happy in the after life. Because I miss you so much and I could really use you right about now." She kissed a

bouquet of purple and white flowers and placed them on the grave. "Goodbye Miroku, may you find peace, I'll be back to visit you soon. She smiled as best she could at the memory of

her dear friend before moving over to Sango's grave. The burning in her chest turned into an inferno. She chocked on her tears as she thought of her sister, Sango. Kagome

remembered her in black and pink slayers uniform, battling demons

five times her size without fear. Then all the trips to the hot springs and the long heart to hearts they had. "Sango. Wh-. I need you. You were always so strong, you lost everything

yet half the time you were the one raising my spirits, trying to protect me. I don't understand how you did it. Here I stand in the same position, and had you to show me the way to

keep smiling and going for a goal, for a new life but I can't I just can't do it. Not without you. Just because I saw you do it doesn't mean I could ever understand how. But I have to for

Shippo for Rin. Please, I wish you could tell me. I wish we could just to the hot springs one more time and talk about how perverted the guys were, or our latest battle, or our families,

anything. I need you, I need you! My sister." Kagome kissed a bouquet of pink and purple flowers on the grave. "I suppose it comes down to the one thought I can't get out of my

head. . . I have no choice right? I have to. For you, I'll do it, best I can, I love you Sango. May you find peace." She rested her hand on the flowers before moving to Kohaku's grave.

Then she smiled and place a bouquet of blue flowers down. She took a deep breath and looked at her next stop. Inuyasha. She felt frozen. Like shed lost use of her legs. She twirled

a red flower in her hand absent mindedly as she tried to prepare her self for her most painful goodbye. Taking the deepest breathe her lungs would allow, she scooted over to kneel in

front of Inuyasha's grave. "I don't even know how to begin. Oh Inuyasha, why did you have to go you were always so strong you always healed from every wound why did you have

to die when I needed you most. I'm so sorry I could have saved you but I was too caught up in trying to help you and everything that was going on around me, and the fact that you

got hurt trying to protect Kikyo, you were laying there dying and I was mad that you jumped in front of her. And I could have saved you, I had my soul back Naraku was so weak he

didn't even have the jewel anymore all it would have taken was one good shot. And then maybe I could have healed you or called Sesshomaru." She paused and looked back at

Sesshomaru; he stood less than a foot behind her. "You could have saved him right? You would have come, all it would have taken was one sweep of the tensaiga, maybe you could

have even helped the others and I had to go and be so stupid and get caught by Naraku. It's all my fault! They all could have lived! It's all my fault!" She screamed and she flopped

down into the dirt. Sesshomaru stood looking down at Kagome who was curled in a ball wailing at his feet. He paused and then kneeled down in front of her lifting her face out of the

dirt. "Kagome, there is nothing I could have done. Even if word was sent right away I don't think I could have been of any help. Your friends would have been too far gone by the time

I got here and Inuyasha's soul was to weak for the tensaiga to have worked." He said calmly. "Weak he was one of the strongest people I know you could have done it." She cried

staring at the ground. "No you don't understand, Inuyasha was pinned to a tree for 50 years for him time stopped and almost dragged to hell, these things put serious strain on your

soul, it had become fragile, that and all the damage he had taken. Even if I had made it there that day, he would have been gone, it wouldn't have helped. It's not your fault." He said

wiping the dirt and tears off her cheek.

Kagome just sat crying a while longer her face in Sesshomaru's hands before turning back to Inuyasha's grave. "I'm still so sorry. And I forgive you, I know you were still sneaking of

to see Kikyo, but its ok I understand you loved her as well as me and I really loved you. I wish I had something more beautiful to say, something that mattered." She kissed a bouquet

of red and white flowers and placed them on his grave and held it there. "All I got is I love you, and I'll miss you and that I'll never forget you." She sat there a short while longer

before she stood up and walked to Kaede's grave. She placed white flowers on it and told her how she was her guiding spirit for her and her group and how she felt like she was truly

her grandmother. She was slightly shocked when she saw Sesshomaru draw a yellow flower from his sleeve and place it amongst the bouquet. The stood there in silence. Then

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "Now that you've said goodbye, its time to move on." He said quietly. She looked at him and nodded. Sesshomaru then began walking down towards

the village and Kagome followed. They reached the village and Kagome braced herself for the inevitable screams that would come with Sesshomaru's presence, but they never came.

Kagome looked around in shock to see the villages actually waving to Sesshomaru. She stared at him confused. "Sesshomaru, why are all these people calmed at your presence,

aren't they supposed to cower in fear?" she said half sarcastically. He looked down at her eyebrow raised. A village came up and stopped in front of them. "Lord Sesshomaru thank

you so much for protecting our village, after lady Kaede's passing we thought we would have all perished, but you sent solders to protect us and even a new priestess. We're forever

in your debt." He bowed low and greeted Kagome before jogging back to his work in the field. Kagome just stopped. Sesshomaru tired to keep walking but the gap got so large

between them he had to stop too. She walked up to him slowly. They stood outside of what was Kaede's hut. He sighed. "I'll explain inside." And he gestured toward the door.

Kagome went in and sat down and Sesshomaru followed. Kagome could feel a strain on her heart and she sat in the hut for the first time in so long especially now that she sat here

with a completely different party but she pushed it all down to listen to Sesshomaru. "Kaede was a good woman, she helped me, and I helped her in return." He said dismissively.

"Wait that's it that's all you're going to tell me. Sesshomaru I know there's more to it than that. For example, why the hell did you help me?" She asked "It was payment for her

assistance. She healed my arm and in return she asked that I find you and take care of you." He answered as he stood in the corner. She looked at his arm, she hadn't really given it

much thought, figured he'd just grown it back or used some dark magic but he had it healed by Kaede? The idea seemed almost crazy. "I don't understand why she would help you

with no guarantee." She said. He got very close to her a slight menacing look on his face "Are you implying I'm not a man of my word? I did it didn't I? Just as I protected the village."

He backed off her a bit. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru its just crazy to think about it, I keep forgetting how long I was gone. The world changed while I was missing." She drifted into thought.

"Kagome, you said Naraku didn't have the shikon jewel anymore. What happened to it?" he looked at her just in time to see her frown.

**Any and all reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
